Soir d'Orage
by Ally Ashes
Summary: One Shot: quelques minutes dans la vie de Ryô Saeba. Quelques minutes, le temps qu'une vie change.  Histoire publiée il y a longtemps sur HFC


Il est à peine 17h et pourtant on dirait déjà qu'il fait nuit. Le ciel s'est brusquement assombri et les nuages noirs ne laissent pas passer la moindre bribe de lumière. Autour de moi les gens se pressent pour se mettre à l'abri, avant que l'orage n'éclate et qu'ils se retrouvent trempés jusqu'à l'os.

Je devrais moi aussi presser le pas pour regagner… regagner quoi ? Mon foyer ? Mon domicile ? Ma demeure ? Voilà des mots galvaudés qui sont destinés à une frange de la population à laquelle je n'appartiens pas et n'appartiendrai jamais.

Pour moi il n'existe pas d'endroit où se réchauffer le cœur. Juste quatre murs et un toit pour me mettre à l'abri, pour tenir socialement son rôle, pour abriter les quelques possessions que j'ai pu accumuler au fil du temps. Je n'éprouve aucun besoin d'avoir un « chez moi ». Un bar pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire, si les trois quarts d'entre eux ne m'avaient pas mis sur leur liste noire.

Peu m'importe la pluie. Peu m'importe le vent naissant. Peu m'importe la solitude ou la mort.

Je voudrais juste pouvoir respirer un peu plus profondément.

C'est étrange comme cet acte si simple, quotidien, me semble pénible aujourd'hui. Peut-être est-ce dû au temps. Ou bien à cette dernière mission où le sang d'un jeune homme, presque un adolescent, a maculé mes mains. Ou encore à ces jours qui passent, insaisissables, impitoyables, et qui me rappellent avec cruauté que rien ne change, surtout pas moi. Guerrier hier, tueur aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en revenant au Japon.

Peut-être était-ce la dernière volonté de Kenny ? En crevant dans mes bras, en me montrant à quel point la vie est courte, à quel point avoir une famille est essentiel, même dans notre monde.

Il m'avait fait un magnifique cadeau en me permettant de partager ce quotidien avec sa fille et lui. Les rires, les petits riens, la vie ordinaire d'un père et de son enfant. Je garde encore la mémoire de ces courses sur la plage, des cris de Sonia lorsque nous l'avions jetée, toute habillée, dans la mer.

J'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue. J'espère qu'elle est loin du milieu, aujourd'hui. Peut-être fiancée. Peut-être heureuse.

Mais bon sang, pourquoi l'air est-il si lourd aujourd'hui ? A croire qu'il en est solide. Toute ma volonté est sapée par cet effort volontaire d'inspirer. De vivre.

Vivre… Il fut un temps où vivre signifiait pour moi rester vivant jusqu'au crépuscule. La nuit était consacrée à la célébration de la journée passée, devant une bouteille de bière ou entre des bras accueillants qui n'attendaient qu'un instant de distraction pour dérober mon portefeuille. Si seulement elles avaient su qu'il était vide les trois quarts du temps…

Avant cela c'était vivre pour donner une chance à mes compagnons de voir le jour se lever. Belle réussite : Joe, Sam et tant d'autres sont morts dans mes bras. Kaibara est devenu fou. Et moi je ne suis plus qu'une ombre.

Encore avant… Non ne pas penser à ça. Inspirer. Expirer. Oublier.

Une jeune fille me dépasse. Brune, cheveux longs, un jean noir, une chemise blanche qui moule sa poitrine. Icône ondulante qui incarne le désir. Les premières gouttes de pluie rendent l'étoffe transparente par endroit, comme un appel. Jeune et jolie, comme je les aime. Désolé mignonne, la chaleur m'épuise trop, ce soir.

Je la regarde s'éloigner. C'est étrange comme les êtres se croisent et se frôlent dans cette grande ville, sans se connaître, sans se revoir jamais. J'aime Tokyo pour cette raison : l'anonymat. Se sentir tout petit, insignifiant. Inconnu. Normal. Personne ne se retourne sur mon passage, sauf lorsque je le désire. Il me suffit alors de sauter sur la première paire de cuisses qui passe pour être remarquable.

Comportement simpliste ? Peut-être. Je dois l'avouer, j'aime les femmes, leurs corps et leur âme. Surtout leur corps. J'en ai été trop longtemps privé lors de la guerre civile. Ma solitude forcée m'interdit les relations de longue durée. Alors je me contente de ce que je peux m'offrir : des corps à corps dans la chaleur de couches inconnues, des scènes de séductions abrégées.

Pourrai-je vivre ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en mêle ? Possible… tout dépend de la grande faucheuse. Si elle se pointe dans les mois qui viennent, tout ira bien… Si elle est en retard…

Je verrai bien. Pour le moment, je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai. Mon Python, ma ville… et mon partenaire.

L'est-il encore, ce soir ? Cette engueulade était la plus violente que l'on ait eue jusqu'ici. Pourtant ça nous est arrivé de nous castagner, de nous traiter de tous les noms… Mais là c'était plus grave. Sa colère froide, coupante, était comme un uppercut en plein foie.

Pourtant je lui ai juste dit qu'il devrait faire un choix entre sa sœur et nos petites activités… Rien de bien extraordinaire. Juste la vérité, crue et belle : dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de famille qui tienne. S'il souhaite la préserver, il doit quitter ce métier ou la faire partir le plus loin possible. S'il souhaite rester son grand frère et rentrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était, soir après soir… Alors il faut qu'elle soit au courant et qu'elle se salisse les mains. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix qu'il réussira à survivre.

Mais Hideyuki est et restera sans doute toujours un rêveur. Il croit qu'on peut cumuler les deux : combattre les truands et vider la poubelle.

Peut-être est-ce moi qui devrait partir, encore une fois. Me défausser de ce partenariat. Redevenir un solitaire. Pourtant le travail en duo me convient assez bien. Lui se charge du relationnel, moi de l'exécution…

Et puis c'est tellement agréable de pouvoir parler à un être humain qui vous connaisse parfaitement et qui, malgré ça, vous apprécie. Je ne sais plus qui avait raison en disant que c'était cela, la véritable amitié.

J'ai l'impression d'y gagner en tangibilité. De simple ombre, je prends peu à peu forme, je deviens chair et sang. Je ne suis pas encore humain… Peut-être, un jour…

Un éclair déchire l'obscurité dans un claquement sec. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'orage tonne, provoquant les pleurs d'un enfant. Le bruit enfle, roule, se répercute sur les murs des immeubles, emplit la rue. Pourtant il n'y a encore que quelques gouttes éparses qui s'écrasent sur le bitume.

L'odeur d'ozone, de terre et de poussière me prend à la gorge. L'air chaud racle ma trachée et ne parvient pas à entrer dans mes poumons. J'ai beau forcer mes muscles et ma cage thoracique, j'ai l'impression de me noyer…

Peut-être est-ce un signe. Peut-être est-ce la mort qui vient me chercher ? Je n'ai ressenti aucune intention meurtrière, aucune menace, et pourtant…

Le trottoir presque vide me paraît être un banc suffisamment accueillant pour mourir. J'y tombe presque, sans douceur, sans grâce, comme un homme épuisé.

Finis les faux-semblants, les armures, les rôles : je suis bel et bien un homme fatigué, une coquille vide, une être que personne ne pleurera. Même pas ceux qui ont croisé ma route.

Assis, je regarde un couple sortir d'une boutique de vêtements à la mode. Il a son bras autour de sa taille, elle lui parle, tournée vers lui, mais le type me cache son visage. Son corps est masqué par un imperméable informe, trop grand pour elle, qui a dû être porté par des générations de clochards. Un imperméable dont même Colombo aurait horreur…

A vrai dire seul Hideyuki pourrait porter une telle loque… Hideyuki ? L'homme est de dos, mais cette façon de marcher, presque indolente, de se pencher vers la fille, ne me laisse aucun doute. C'est bien lui.

Ainsi donc tu dragues en ville, vieux frère ? Il y a de l'espoir, alors ! Saeko finira bien par se consoler dans mes bras !

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cette fameuse sœur qu'il rechigne à me présenter… Celle pour qui il voulait tout laisser tomber. Celle qui a causé cette dispute, à son insu. J'ignore tout d'elle, ou presque, et pourtant je lui en veux.

Mais ça va pas, non ? Pour un peu on pourrait croire que je suis jaloux ! Que l'étalon de Shinjuku a viré sa cuti ! Pas de ça pour moi !

Allez, Ryô, inutile de faire le spectacle, personne ne te regarde. Oui je suis jaloux, mais pas d'elle. De lui. Jaloux de ce qu'il a, et dont il n'a pas conscience. Il a quelqu'un qui l'attend, le soir, qui lui prépare de bons petits plats. Quelqu'un à qui parler de ses doutes, de ses joies, de ses peines. Quelqu'un avec qui se disputer, quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un du même sang que lui. Une famille.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une famille… Sinon du sang, au moins du cœur. De ça, je suis jaloux. Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Je sais que ce n'est pas fait pour moi. Et puis on ne peut pas avoir la nostalgie de ce qu'on n'a jamais connu.

Mais toi, mon ami, mon frère, tu as la chance d'avoir quelqu'un dont tu es responsable. Tu as fait ton choix. Tu pars avec elle. Sois heureux…

Un nouvel éclair, plus sec, suivi à peine une seconde plus tard du tonnerre. Cette fois-ci, il est tout proche.

Surpris, Hideyuki a sursauté. Son regard est passé sur moi, sans me voir, puis est revenu, me fixant avec un air interrogateur. Il ne changera jamais : ses pensées sont écrites sur son visage !

J'ai dû sourire, car il semble rassuré. Il me fait un petit signe de la main, suivi d'un autre. C'est étrange, j'ai cru qu'il me disait de venir les rejoindre… Le voilà qui réitère…

Il profite d'un instant d'inattention de sa compagne pour se tourner vers moi. Par geste il m'invite à boire un verre dans deux heures.

Ainsi donc, il n'a pas encore fait son choix. Un pied dans le milieu, l'autre dans la vraie vie. Autant dire un pied dans la tombe… Es-tu seulement conscient qu'un jour, ce métier sera ta perte ? A moins que je parvienne à t'éviter ça. A vous éviter ça, à toi et à elle.

Je secoue la tête juste avant qu'il se retourne : non mon ami, pas ce soir. Demain, peut-être…

Tiens, la pluie s'est faite plus intense, enfin.

C'est une véritable cataracte qui tombe du ciel à présent, et avec chaque goutte l'air semble peser un peu moins sur ma poitrine. Je peux enfin inspirer à fond…

Deux gamins ont échappé à leur mère et s'amusent à sauter dans les flaques naissantes tout en essayant de boire le maximum de gouttes. Ils semblent se moquer des cris qui promettent une punition exemplaire de retour à la maison. Allez-y les gars, on l'a tous fait avant vous… Même moi.

Le plus grand des deux ressemble à un type que j'ai connu, il y a des siècles. Un jeune orphelin qui, chaque nuit, espérait retrouver ses parents et reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Retourner à l'école, même avec des professeurs qu'il avait jadis haï. Tous les soirs il promettait à tous les dieux de la Terre qu'il serait gentil, qu'il rangerait sa chambre, qu'il étudierait ses leçons si jamais on voulait bien le sortir de son cauchemar… Et chaque matin il était déçu. Personne ne l'a jamais su, même Kaïbara.

La pluie s'atténue… L'odeur du bitume mouillé remplace celle de l'ozone. Respirer ce parfum, sans effort cette fois. Sentir l'oxygène me pénétrer, insuffler la vie dans la plus petite bronchiole. Mon cœur bat plus fort. L'orage est passé… Comme toujours…

Autant attendre que l'autre orage passe de lui-même. Aller dormir quelque part, dans le premier hôtel que je croise, laisser le maximum de distance pour ce soir entre lui et moi, pour le cas où il passerait… Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je n'ai pas le courage de le forcer à sortir de ma vie. Je suis trop fatigué pour consolider l'armure.

Je sais à présent qu'il n'a pas fait le choix que je lui imposais, et soudain je ne sais plus qui de nous deux a raison ou tort. Peut-être est-ce lui. Peut-être est-il possible d'insuffler un peu de normalité dans nos vies de dingues. Peut-être aurai-je un futur qui me donnera la réponse.

Demain matin je rentrerai, et avec un peu de chance on pourra respirer tous les deux.

Demain.

FIN


End file.
